Lightning and Thunder
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Hermione's scared of lightning and thunder... Harry helps her overcome that fear. HHr oneshot please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: an idea inspired by a HUGE thunderstorm here last Friday night lol… I hate thunderstorms and I only wish what happens below could happen to me lol. Ah well, I hope you like! Love you all! Hugs and kisses to those who review!**

**Lightning and Thunder**

Harry never really understood why he liked thunderstorms. He just loved the way the world lit up when a flash of lightning occurred – just like it was during the day, for a split second. And he loved the sound that followed the lightning. The loud booming made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up but he felt relaxed at the same time.

He grinned as he sat on the window-sill, looking out as another flash of lightning lit the grounds up again.

"_Now, that's real magic_," he thought to himself.

----------

BOOM!

Hermione was jerked awake by the loud booming of thunder. She whimpered slightly and pulled the covers up above her head. She could see the flash of lightning through her blankets and she shivered as she heard the thunder.

She hated thunderstorms. With a passion. They were just so dreary and depressing and frightening. She preferred starry nights with a full and beautiful moon. It was just so much more beautiful and romantic. So much quieter.

There was another loud boom and Hermione whimpered again, biting her bottom lip. She was now debating with herself whether or not she should leave the comfort of her warm bed and go up to the comfort of her warm Harry.

At the sound of another boom she jumped out of her bed and made her way quietly up to Harry's dorm. She opened the door slightly and looked through. Everyone was in their beds, snoring or muttering quietly in their sleep. Except for one person.

_Harry_.

He was sitting on the window-sill, watching the thunderstorm with the greatest fascination. He grinned slightly every time he saw the grounds light up suddenly.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, entering the room and closing the door behind her.

He looked over at her, in surprise, and said, "Hermione? What's wrong?"

She pouted and said, "The thunderstorm."

He smiled slightly and slid off the window-sill and walked over to her. "It can't hurt you Mione. It's just flashes of light and loud noises."

"It's still scary," she said, still pouting at him.

Harry smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry." He pulled back and looked down at her, an idea making his eyes light up.

"Harry…" Hermione said apprehensively, knowing he had an outrageous plan which would probably end them up in detention.

"Hermione I want to show you something," he said, now positively grinning.

"We're not leaving Gryffindor Tower," she said firmly.

"Oh yes we are," he replied, letting her go and going to search through his trunk for his invisibility cloak.

"No, we're not."

"Yes we are." Harry withdrew the cloak from his trunk and turned around to face Hermione, grinning happily. "Come on Mione, I'm not going to get you caught."

Hermione sighed and said, "Oh _fine_."

Harry grinned again and pulled Hermione close, draping the cloak over the two of them. And they set off, leaving Harry's dorm, down to the common room and out through the portrait hole, hearing the Fat Lady's muttered protests at someone trying to steal her sherry.

Harry led Hermione through the castle, only meeting Filch once, who was muttering quietly to Mrs Norris about Peeves being a pain in the arse.

"Harry where are we going?" Hermione whispered once she was sure they were out of earshot of Filch.

"You'll see," he whispered back, his hand finding its way down to Hermione's. Her stomach jumped slightly as she felt his fingers squeeze hers slightly.

They continued walking through the castle until they came to the Astronomy Tower's steps.

"Why are we going up here?" Hermione asked irritably – she was starting to lose her patience with Harry and missed the warmth and comfort of her bed.

"You'll see," he said again, leading her up the stairs.

"Harry," Hermione said warningly. "I'm tired and cold and I want to go to bed."

"Believe me, this will be worth it."

He led her up the stairs, still holding onto her hand and listening to her grumbling in amusement.

They finally reached the top of the Astronomy Tower and Hermione looked around, not seeing anything of interest.

"What's up here that you just _had_ to show me?" she asked irritably.

Harry smiled and led her over to the window. "Look," he said simply, gesturing out at the grounds with his hand.

Hermione whimpered slightly as she looked out at the grounds to see forks of purple lightning lighting up the sky and the world before her. She gasped at the thunder that followed the lightning and then looked up to the heavens, watching the rain fall down gracefully to the ground.

"It's not scary Hermione," Harry whispered in her ear, his arms snaking around her waist which meant he was hugging her from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder and said, "It's beautiful."

She gasped again as lightning lit the sky but didn't flinch when the thunder came.

"It is beautiful," she whispered, watching the thunderstorm with wide eyes.

Harry grinned. His job was done. She didn't seem scared of the storm anymore. He pulled back from her and she shivered slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm a little cold," she said with a small laugh.

He smiled and said, "Maybe we should go back to bed then?"

"No," she said quickly. "I want to watch the thunderstorm. Could you stay with me?"

Harry nodded and walked back to hug her from behind. She smiled and sighed as they watched the storm together. They just stood there together, Harry with his arms around Hermione's waist and resting his head on her shoulder. Hermione's hands were on top of Harry's, clenching them slightly as a particularly loud rumble of thunder sounded.

As they watched the thunderstorm, Harry thought about life. Hermione in particular. Being this close to her just felt so… right. _'Maybe this is how it's supposed to be,'_ he thought to himself. _'Maybe it's supposed to be me and Hermione, not Ron and Hermione. And not me and Ginny.'_ Harry looked at Hermione's face, watching the storm with the greatest fascination. She was now smiling and gasping still, but now it was in awe of the beauty and greatness of the storm. _'Beautiful.'_

"Hermione," Harry whispered to her ear.

Hermione turned her head to look at him and found his face an inch away from hers. "Yes?" she whispered back.

He smiled uncertainly and said, "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

She looked surprised at first and didn't know what to say to such a question. But then her eyes softened and she bit her lip, smiling. "Not at all," she whispered.

Harry grinned and leant in to kiss her. Their lips touched and Hermione twisted her body in Harry's arms so she was facing him. Her fingers wound their way through his hair and one of his hands made its way down to her backside while his other hand cupped the back of her head, pulling her closer to him.

It felt so good. And so right. The storm raged on outside while Harry and Hermione kissed. It was only when the loudest rumble of thunder heard that night sounded, that they broke apart. They were both breathing slightly harder, resting their foreheads on each other, Hermione licking her lips, savouring the taste of her dear Harry.

They opened their eyes at the same time and grinned at each other.

As they began to make their way back to Gryffindor Tower Hermione whispered, "How long?"

"Since tonight," Harry whispered back. "You?"

"Since three days ago," she replied.

"Great timing," he said, grinning at her and leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Sure was," she whispered, squeezing his hand.

----------

**A/N: Ah… not sure about that ending but it'll have to do. I began this about a week ago… lol and I lost inspiration. But I found it again! So guys, please review! Reviews feed my need to write! And I'd love to know what you think! Love you all and God Bless!**

**Alex**


End file.
